Dancing
by No Pretence
Summary: Lily is a terrible dancer, and James a rather good one. Yet dancing soon becomes something more to them than just the physical turning of their feet. Because dancing, like a relationship, isn't always plain sailing.


**A/N: Lily is a terrible dancer, and James a rather good one. Yet dancing soon becomes something more to them than just the physical turning of their feet. Because dancing, like a relationship**, **isn't always plain sailing. A (fairly fluffy) look at James and Lily's relationship with a large dollop of metaphor. Posted without beta-ing. **

Dancing

Lily Evans had never been a very good dancer.

When she was younger, her mum had sent Petunia and her to dance classes at the community hall. Whereas Petunia had flourished, easily picking up the steps, Lily had floundered, and found herself falling over her feet more often than pointing them. At age ten, having taken as much bruising and laughter from her classmates as she could, Lily had come home one day refused to attend anymore classes. She'd resolved never to dance again.

And for a few years, she didn't.

But then came Lily's sixteenth year, and her sixth year of school at Hogwarts. And she suddenly found that she had to start dancing again. Except that this dancing was different to the dancing Lily had done before. More complicated, more emotional.

And this time, she had a partner.

James Potter was possibly the most unlikely dancing partner. Lily certainly wouldn't have chosen him, had she been asked. But she hadn't, and as the dance drew them closer together she discovered that he wasn't all that bad.

She occasionally wondered if James found this dance as confusing as she did (though he was a better dancer than she) and there were certain times when she had trouble getting the steps right. James would dance one way, make some remark or comment, and she'd try to give a suitable answer, the right pattern of steps to follow his, but increasingly Lily found herself saying, doing, the wrong thing. Not saying the things she wanted, not dancing the way she wanted. The steps of the dance kept changing, and Lily couldn't keep up. At first seeming to draw them together, the dance then began to draw them apart, the steps designed so that they'd avoid each other, avoid the issue that neither was willing to bring up. It began to get awkward as the issue grew more pressing and their steps, opinions, wants and needs began to differ. Either that, or they had become too similar, and neither was willing to admit it.

Sometimes, Lily wished she'd never taken part in this Godric-awful dance in the first place. It wasn't as if she had asked to be part of it, she had fallen into it by mistake. And that was really where the problem lay.

And then there was that autumn afternoon in seventh year, when Lily had gone to sit by the lake with her sketchbook, convinced that she had made a terrible mistake. Many of them, in fact. The dance had driven them too far apart, almost as easily as it had brought them together, and sent James spinning into the arms of another girl.

'You've made that tree too tall,' came a voice over her shoulder, causing her to jump, as a long finger pointed towards the offending pine that Lily had sketched on her page.

'I don't remember asking for your opinion.'

James sat down beside her and shrugged. 'Just thought it'd make the picture look better.'

'What do you want James?'

'Am I not allowed to talk to you now?'

'I never said you weren't.' This was quickly becoming like the dance of old, more of a chase than a dance. Hadn't they got beyond the point of exchanging insults? Lily had thought so, but maybe considering recent events...

'Well then don't act like such a prig about it.'

'I'm not! How d-'

'Dance with me?'

The sudden change in direction of conversation came as such a shock to Lily that she could only stare at him in part shock, part outrage and part confusion for a few moments. 'What?'

James unfolded himself, stood, and held out a hand to her. 'Dance with me?'

'Why?'

'Because I don't want to fight with you Lily. And besides, I like dancing.'

'James, you hate dancing. Don't you remember Slughorn's Christmas party last year? You blatantly refused to dance with your date for the occasion.'

'That was a lie. It had nothing to do with the dancing, so much as...'

'What?'

'Oh just humour me Lily.'

Lily raised her eyebrows, but couldn't help smiling slightly as she got up. 'Alright, I'll dance with you, you mad man, but I hope you realise I'm a terrible dancer.'

'Of course you are, you're infamous for it,' he joked lightly, and ducked as she made to hit him. 'But you've never danced with me before.'

'That'll make a difference?'

'I was taught by the very best French dancing teacher, you know.' At Lily's raised an eyebrow he added 'It's a pureblood thing.'

'I'll tread on your toes.'

'I know. Haven't you realised yet that when it comes to you, Lily, it doesn't matter to me?'

Lily didn't know how to answer that, but was soon saved the trouble as James snatched one hand and slipped the other around her waist, lifting her and spinning her around before she could protest. Lily shrieked as she rose into the air, and James grinned as he set her gently back onto her feet. He continued to rotate them around slowly, and Lily attempted not to stand on his toes.

'You know, James said after a few minutes, 'I broke up with Sadie.'

'What?' Lily cried, failing to avoid stepping on James' toes. She tried to pull away, but he held onto her.

'Listen to me Lily. I broke up with Sadie days ago...weeks really, it just wasn't official. We...' he gave a chuckle, 'We didn't dance in the same circles, so to speak.'

'Oh.'

'I like dancing with you. You're a good partner.'

Lily gave a laugh as they began to turn again. 'Ha! I've never been a good dancer. I'm a terrible partner.'

'Being a terrible dancer doesn't mean that you're a terrible partner. I'm willing to put up with you being a terrible dancer. After all, I've been dancing after you for a long time.'

Lily suddenly got the impression that they were no longer talking about the physical turning of their feet. There was a pause, in which she attempted to gather her scrambled thoughts and come up with an appropriate response. Something light, witty. Act as though she didn't know what he was talking about. Not that what came out of her mouth was any of those things. 'I always was a better runner than a dancer.'

'But you stopped running and started dancing. I suppose I must have done something right after all.'

'What?'

James grinned down at her. 'You stopped trying to escape. You started dancing and started accepting. You didn't feel the need to get away from me.'

'That's true.' It was too. A lot had changed over the last eighteen months, more than Lily's so-called dancing skills. James had changed. She'd changed. The fact that they could stand here and have this conversation showed that. A conversation that examined more than their dancing skills and the way they danced with each other.

'Lily...'

'I like dancing with you James.'

The comment surprised both of them, Lily hadn't even realised what she was saying until it was out of her mouth. And then she realised that it was no good dancing around the subject any longer. She'd have to bring up the issue. She'd have to tell him, Sadie Hawthorn or no Sadie Hawthorn.

'I like dancing with you too.'

'Listen, I...I can't do this anymore. We've been playing this game, dancing, for long enough. You have longer than I have. I know I've been stupid, and that you have too.'

James grinned at that.

'Don't grin at that, you prat. You're not s'posed to be proud of your own stupidity.'

'I'm not proud of my stupidity. I was a prat, I know. I was grinning at the other bit.'

'You still are a prat.'

James laughed, and said affectionately 'Prig.'

'Are you going to listen to me or not? Because...because it's important.'

He nodded, and tried to put on a suitable sober face for the occasion. 'I'm listening Lily.'

'Ok. Well...'

'Well?'

'I feel stupid saying this now.'

'Good Godric just say it! Do you want me to die of suspense?'

Lily thought for a moment, wondering how to phrase it. 'I want to dance with you.'

'Okay.' James reached for her hands again, but Lily shook her head.

'No. I mean I want to dance with you, instead of around you. We've been dancing round subjects, avoiding them...friendship and...and...and I think it's about time we started dancing together.'

'Lily,' James said slowly, comprehension beginning to dawn on his face, 'Are you saying what I think you're saying?'

Lily nodded, and couldn't help grinning slightly. 'Mmm-hmm. Together.'

'So...'

'So, I think I love you James Potter.'

'You think?'

'Or know.'

He stared at her for a long moment, as if trying to truly understand what she had just said. 'You...you love me?' James sounded as though he daren't believe it.

'No, I've fallen for the giant squid. Yes, Potter, I love _you._'

Perhaps it was the use of his surname that did it, Lily wasn't sure, but a grin crept across James' face, and within moments, Lily was back in the air, being swung round and round, James laughing madly. When he set her down at last, Lily's head was spinning, but she was grinning despite it. James grinned back at her, and bent to give her a kiss, small and hesitant, but somehow right. I did not last long, and soon James pulled away and held out a hand.

' Evans, may I have this dance?'

'Yes, Potter, you may. May it be a long and happy one.'

He laughed, and they once again began to turn.

Of course, the new feeling between them did not prevent Lily from treading on James' toes. She was not, and never had been, a very good dancer.

But, she had never had a partner before to help her get the steps right. Maybe, just maybe, she'd manage it this time.

Of course, Lily and James' dance was never perfect. Most of time, once Lily got the steps right, the dance was serene and peaceful, happy. But everybody makes mistakes. Lily trod on James' toes, and James trod on Lily's toes. They tripped over each other's feet. But that was the way the dance worked. It was never going to be perfect. But it was their dance, and they'd always have each other. Always have a partner. And that was really only what the dance needed, when it came down to it. Only what mattered.


End file.
